All in the Family
by juicyvampire
Summary: Carlisle extends a family invitation to a newly turned Bella.
1. Chapter 1

"Well my love? What will it be?"

I couldn't believe that my father had just asked me that. We were sitting in the Cullen's living room at 12:30am, as we usually did when Nessie was sleeping over at Jake's. we'd been watching some movie when Carlisle had all of a sudden turned off the TV and turned to look at me.

_He'd said, "Bella, I think I speak for my whole family when I say we love you very much and it is for that reason that we can no longer go on curbing our natural behavior around you. I have spoken to Edward about this and he thinks that you are both ready. In this house Bella we were free to be ourselves and until you brought light to Edward's life and joined our family that meant that we could be open sexually where ever in the house we wanted to. Edward of course never took part, he saved himself for you, but now that he has felt love he has decided he is ready to share it as the rest of us do. We are indestructible child. We can whip, spank and fuck as hard as we can and we only break the furniture, not ourselves. It is incredible and we would like to invite you into this circle of freedom. I'm sure Jake will be happy to mind little Nessie during the nights, there's no reason she should ever know about this." _

I turned to stare at my husband. He met my eyes and said, "Bella, I love you with every part of me. I've seen into my family's minds and I can tell you that a couple's love does no fail just because they physically love another. I want to see you be happy in every way possible. It is your choice, you could stop at any time. But love, imagine all the pleasure. Don't you want to know what it's like to have a thick pulsing cock in every hole. I want to see that Bella, I want to do that to you. I want to live out your fantasies and have you live out mine. I want to watch your face as I fuck another woman as fuck you. Please my love?"

As I looked into my loving husband's eyes I could see that this was not about loving other people or not being happy. He truly wanted this for me, for_ us._ And that made me want it too. I looked around at the faces of my family and saw the love they had to share with me and the perfect bodies that they would use. I turned my face back to Carlise and slowly nodded my head. He smiled at me and I could tell that the rest of the family would always take his sexual lead as they all watched as he walked towards me and pulled my face us to his for a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and in that instant knew I would never hesitate to fulfill every primal need my family holds. I rubbed my rock hard breasts against his chest and whispered in voice too low for a human to hear, "I want you to fuck me."

**Very short and my first ever fic like this. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I rubbed my rock hard breasts against his chest and whispered in voice too low for a human to hear, "I want you to fuck me."_

**Chapter Two:**

I felt Carlisle mouth turn up in a smile and felt his cock harden against me. His tongue delved deeper into my mouth and he moaned into me. The moan was echoed by my husband and Jasper. I could tell that the lust in the room would be pushing Jasper to breaking point and that Edward could see every dirty, animalistic scene that was playing through the others' heads, I smiled at the thought. Carlisle pulled his mouth away from mine and ran his nose along my jaw, "Do you mind the audience?"

I could tell he was trying to initiate me gently into this unconventional lifestyle, but I was already a vampire married to another much older vampire who wanted to see his father cum inside of me. I don't think it could get much more unconventional. I pulled his hands from my backside where they had been resting and moved them up to cup my breasts, "I don't care about an audience. I don't care if you boys take turns. I'm ready for this Carlisle. _I want you to fuck me._" He moaned and his pants could no longer contain his perfect marble penis any longer, the material ripped. His bare cock was between us. I reached a hand down to feel his length. I heard Edward's unnecessary breathing speed up and I thought I could play this up for him.

"Oh _dad_ your cock is so big just like Edward's!" I heard Emmett mutter that I hadn't seen nothin' yet. "Mmmm. _Dad _I want to know if you taste like him too, but I just can't wait. My pussy needs you _daddy_." I knew that Edward would have a huge hard on by now, especially since he'd asked me to call him daddy in bed before and I'd refused. When I was got horny during the day I would tease him around Renesmee of about what a good daddy he was, it drove him mad because he always knew what I meant. "Take me hard_ daddy!_"

I felt Carlisle rip my pants from my body and do away with his own ruined clothing. I tore his shirt off and before I could remove my own I was suddenly on my back on the couch. Esme was still sitting on the end cushion, her leg was touching the top of my head. She looked at Carlisle and said in her sweet motherly voice, "I'm next for you sir." He suspended his weight above me and leant up to kiss her. I had the most amazing view from underneath and I was lost in the mesmerising picture when Carlisle first thrust into me. I cried out and I could hear quiet moans coming from the rest of the family and heard other clothes being shed.

Carlisle filled me so completely, just like Edward did. Every part of our bodies were grinding together, building the heat up inside of me. I felt Esme rise from the couch and out of the corner of my eye saw Emmett kneading her beasts as he ground his hips against her back. I remembered my audience then and continued with my little show.

"_Oh FUCK DADDY! Oh fuck me hard, break me with you big hard cock!" _My words had the desired effect. The sexual tension was coming off my husband in waves, I could feel it even though I couldn't see him from my position. I had also spurred Carlisle on with my words. He grabbed my left leg behind my knee and pushed it violently up against my chest. It was painful, I felt something in my perfect body snap to accommodate the movement, but with the knowledge that I would heal instantly the pain was welcome. The new position meant that Carlisle could thrust deeper inside of me and I was ready to come all too soon. My nails clawed at his back and venom pooled in my mouth. I fought the urge to bite him as he pounded me harder still.

"Who's my dirty little girl then? Beg for me Bella, I am your daddy and you will use your manners. I want you to beg for my cock to cum in your sweet little cunt. Beg for me or I'll stop and Edward won't get his little show."

"Please _daddy_, fuck me harder! Cum inside my cunt. _Please daddy I want you to come hard for me. _Let me be your little _slut_." I didn't know if calling myself a slut was going too far but I got the impression from his little speech earlier that anything goes. His thrusts were harder than I ever thought possible, he was pulling almost completely out before filling me so violently that the couch beneath us dropped as its legs gave way. I closed my eyes and let out senseless moans, the feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing so strong that the rest of the world disappeared. I knew there was movement beside me but I couldn't make myself care enough to open my eyes. Carlisle's thrusts got quicker and more grinding. I let out a full throated moan as I came, my walls squeezing Carlisle and bringing him closer. I felt something like liquid hit my hair and in the same second my _daddy_ exploded inside of me making me come again. He collapsed on to of me and I felt his cock soften. I slowly brought my leg down as his hand loosened and I felt my body knit itself back together.

Two more gasps of thick sex-smelling air and I opened my eyes to see my Edward and his flaccid dick about me. I realised then that the liquid in my hair was his venom and that he must have been jacking off watching Carlisle and me. I smiled at him, not sure what to feel, but not wanting to disappoint him when he had obviously enjoyed himself. He leant down to kiss my lips and as he did he stroked the wet patch in my hair. I felt Carlisle semi-harden again and wondered how he could recover so quickly. I felt him raise himself and pull out of me. As the air hit my body I suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable.I didn't know where my shirt or bra had gone.

Edward pulled away from me and his head turned towards where I knew Jasper was standing. I couldn't raise my eyes to look a anyone else in my family, I didn't know how I felt anymore. I felt Jasper's cool calming waves flow over me with a blanket of love. He said in an equally soft tone, "It's okay Bella. You were amazing, we all think so and we're so glad you've joined us. Nobody is going to make you any faster than you are ready to. Go home and get cleaned up. We have forever, we're in no hurry."

I felt Edward pull me up gently and wrap his own discarded shirt around me. My eyes stayed glued to the floor. I knew I needed to think about this and that all I wanted right now was to be hidden in my own safe little cottage in the forest. I felt Carlisle kiss my neck and mummer, "We love you sweetheart. We respect you and all your decisions no matter what they are." I heard the others make sounds of reassurance and agreement. Edward gently guided me towards the door and I felt soft touches from each member of my family as we passed them. I remembered the love in their eyes at the beginning of the night and I felt a little bit better.

Once we were outside of the house Edward tilted my face up for a kiss. This at least felt so right, I couldn't imagine it ever feeling wrong. I couldn't hear any movement from inside the house and I assumed that the family were waiting for us to be out of ear shot before they continued. I realised this was a sweet gesture. I took Edward's hand firmly in mine and we turned to run home. I knew once we got there we would need to talk. I was going to have to make a choice. I just didn't know what I was going to say yet.

**Do you like it? ****I'm really sick and I think cold meds make me a little dirty minded. ****Thanks so much for all the alert ads, I'd love you even more if you left a review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize in advance for this chapter. It looks really bad to me because I'm not great with conversations, I don't know if I got the right thoughts and feelings across. Don't give up on it if you hate this chapter, heavy smut comes to those who wait (and review).**

_I took Edward's hand firmly in mine and we turned to run home. I knew once we got there we would need to talk. I was going to have to make a choice. I just didn't know what I was going to say yet._

**Chapter Three**

We ran silently through the trees to our beautiful little cottage. Just seeing it reminded me that I was a wife and a mother. I shouldn't need to be anything more than that. I felt so bad for what I had just done, I didn't know how I could ever make myself fell right again. Edward, my sweet and loving Edward, guided me into the house without disturbing me from my thoughts. He sat me down on the edge of our bed and knelt in front of me.

"Bella, my love. Please show me what you're thinking." I tried to raise my shield away from me and let him in, I knew there was no way I could verbalise what was going on inside of me right now. At that second all I could think of was the bed we were sitting on. The bed, and the room that were meant to be constant reminders of our honeymoon. Of the blissful weeks we spent discovering each other in the most intimate ways. I'd never thought I would ever want to know anyone else in that way, I was disgusted with my actions.

I felt my shield lift slightly, like the edge of a blanket being flipped up and straight back like when Edward used to sneak under my covers at lightning speed. Only one clear thought escaped me. _I feel so dirty._

Edward took my face between his hands and stared into my eyes, "Don't ever feel that way Bella. What you did was a pure act of love, there was nothing dirty about it. Don't you remember what I told you before your change, before we were wed? I told you soon you would being leaving time all together and you should not let the transitory customs of local cultures' effect you. Come love, let's have a shower. Let the physical action of cleansing wash away the stigma in your mind."

He pulled me gently to my feet and placed a soft kiss on my lips. If I could cry there would have been tears in my eyes. I looked into the clear devotion written across his face and I had to know. "Edward, what did you feel when I was..... What did you feel when we were in the big house?" I ducked my head, I thought he would think about it properly now and see that I had been cheapened in his eyes. I remembered calling myself a slut, would he see me that way now? "What makes you want this arrangement to work?"

"I saw my beautiful Isabella and her pleasure, I felt so happy and the proof of that is in your hair. You have to understand that in a way I never felt truly connected to my family before, I would not be intimate outside of marriage. Over time I saw how strengthened my family members bonds had become and I felt left out. I could have joined them, but after a time they had stopped asking me. Jasper knows how hard it was on me, but he never pushed. Tonight back in the big house, I felt like we had been the last pieces of a puzzle and in joining them we had become part of the whole. I can't lie to you and tell you I didn't want this to happen, but I would rather die a thousand deaths than force you into something that does not make you happy. You are my life Bella, you happiness is all that I will ever ask for, the rest is immaterial."

"I don't know if this will make me happy Edward, I thought I was sure before but now I'm so confused."

He pulled gently on my hand and led me into our bathroom. "You don't need to decide right now love. We have forever." With that he kissed my shoulder and turned on the shower. As we stood entwined under the boiling hot water and the steam rose around us I decided to live in the moment and forget my troubles. I was a wife, standing with her husband and tonight I would show him just how much I love him.

***********************

After many passionate hours in bed I lay with my head on Edwards chest, watching as the sun crept into the sky. Renesmee wouldn't be back until after lunch if not after dinner. There was no need for me to hurry out of bed. The night had showed me that Edward was obviously not repulsed by me, the opposite in fact. I had never felt more connected to him. My orgasm with Carlisle last night had been intense but it was nothing compared to what Edward had made me feel when he reassured me of our love. I could see how the others might have strengthened their relationships with their particular lifestyle.

Now that I knew that Edward was truly open to this, my problem was figuring out if I felt the same. I pondered what it would mean to me. Everything would change, but then again it had already changed last night and there was no way that I could go back to being blissfully ignorant.

It would mean having a huge secret that I would have to hide from my daughter as well as Jake, my best friend, but I realised how well kept the secret had been from me, not even Edward let anything slip to me. I suppose in a way he had already been keeping it from Renesmee and Jake the only difference is that now I'm in the know.

It would mean possibly having a stronger, more passionate marriage with Edward. This I had to admit was the most appealing factor. It would also mean (although I could never see this being a problem) that I would never get bored.

I was so confused. Something in me screamed that it was wrong while another part screamed back that I really wanted this. It was exciting. For once Edward was saying 'go for it' instead of 'what if you get hurt?' I let out a sigh.

"Show me what you're thinking love." And I did.

"Only you can figure out the answer Bella, just remember that whatever it is it's the right one."

A few minutes of silent contemplation later and I turned to Edward. "I showed you what I was thinking, now tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking of your face last night when you asked Carlisle to 'fuck' you." He chuckled." You were so confident. Jasper was marveling over it in fact. It was incredibly sexy. From your face, your actions and Jasper and Alice's talents I could tell that you only had your change of heart after the act."

"I cheated on you."

"You didn't cheat. You showed physical love for Carlisle, someone that I know you do love very much. It's not like you jumped into bed with Mike Newton. And if it makes you see this a little bit more in perspective, I will be getting sexually physical with others in my family as well. "

Of course this didn't bother me, I knew he loved me more than his own life.

Just then we herd running footsteps of another vampire heading towards our cottage. I knew those footfalls, so steady and controlled. I wanted to sink into the earth and never emerge. It was three point six five seconds before I heard Carlisle's knock sound on the front door. It took another five for Edward and I to both dress, but I hung back as Edward went to answer the door after giving me a supportive squeeze. He seemed to think this visit was a good thing.

I heard Carlisle greet Edward as he usually would and then ask more softly how I was doing and if he could speak to me.

"Bella, love? Carlisle would like a word. I'll be right here with you. I love you, there isn't anything to feel bad about."

Carlisle's voice drifted after his, "You don't have to Bella. You can take as much time as you need. He is right though, there is nothing to feel bad about and we both love you dear."

I heard his calm, loving tone and couldn't believe the things that we had done together the night before. I actually admired him for being so at peace with himself. I knew that he now wanted me to find my own peace and that no matter what I did now I would have to face him eventually.

If I were still human I would have died from blushing, I'm sure all of my blood would have been sucked from vital organs to my face and I would have just keeled over. I was so thankful that was no longer a possibility. I walked out to the living area with me eyes glued to the floor. Edward took my hand, giving it a squeeze before he pulled me to stand in front of him with his hands resting gently on my hips, his thumbs tucked under my sweater to give me little caresses.

From where I was standing now I could see Carlisle's feet straight in front of me but my guilt kept me from looking up.

"Bella, my dear I want to show you something. I don't have to though, I will never touch you without your permission but I think it will make things easier for you. Will you let me show you? Just a little kiss Bella, I'll stop if you want me to."

I felt two quick caresses from Edward on my sides, he was giving me encouragement. I took a deep, useless breath. If this felt wrong to me now I would know my answer. If it felt right......If it felt right then I might just be asking Alice a favour.

"Yes. You can show me."

**Dum dum dum. Sorry again if it sucked. Review and tell me if you want the smut to start here or if you want more agonising. That would mean more of my crappy HTHs.**


	4. Chapter 4

_If this felt wrong to me now I would know my answer. If it felt right......If it felt right then I might just be asking Alice a favour._

_"Yes. You can show me."_

**Chapter Four **

"Bella, when I kiss you we already know that your body will respond, but our way of life is about emotional gratification and if you are going to decide to join us it should be because of a deeper satisfaction. I want you to just let your body respond and concentrate on your feelings beneath the lust."

He stepped closer to me, "Are you ready?"

Edward removed his hands from my hips and I grabbed behind me for them. "Please keep touching me." His hands made me feel safe and I let out a sigh as he replaced them, sliding them a little more under my sweater. "Okay, I'm ready."

Carlisle leaned in slowly, inching in, making my anticipation grow. I tried to do what he said and concentrate on my deeper emotions. I felt a little fear, a lot of excitement and that niggling feeling of being dirty was back, but this time it was different. I _liked_ it. It made me feel wild and in control.

Our lips connected and Carlisle traced my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth for him and we fought for dominance over the kiss. Edward's hands were tight on my sides, just the right pressure. I could feel his bulge pressing at me from behind. We stepped as one closer to Carlisle until my body was flush with his. My emotions were exploding inside of me, but underneath the craziness was an ever constant love. Two different types of love but both so strong they didn't need to fight for my attention. I felt pure bliss in being able to release them both in such a physical way. I was starting to see how Edward could view this as beautiful.

My tongue danced in Carlisle's mouth, he tasted so good. His scent filled my nostrils and I pushed into the kiss a little deeper.

Carlisle didn't want to push me. He slowed his movements and took a step back. He cupped my face in his hands and said, " Bella, my sweet Bella, don't let yourself get caught up before you've made your decision. Whatever you do from here let there be no regret." He looked above my head to Edward. "Your wife is incredible son. Don't be put out if she doesn't want to share, if I were you I'd be trying to keep her all to myself.

Then he did something that gave me a reaction that shocked me. He lent around me and gave Edward a peck on the lips. _And I liked it._ The half smile that Edward gave his dad and the way that I felt his cock twitch against my back. I'd never been so turned on in my life. Last night happened so fast and hard that there was no real anticipation that came with fore play. I wanted to spend lazy nights dragging things out, I wanted to experiment and I _wanted-really wanted-_ to feel that good-dirty feeling again. I wanted to join my family in every way possible.

Carlisle didn't wait for us to say anything more, he simply turned and left. I stared after him, struck dumb by my own revelation until Edward turned me to face him. I looked up into his beautiful face, the face of an angel or a sex god- I couldn't decide which, there was worry written all over his perfect features. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with double the intensity I had just shown his father.

"I want to do it, I _think_. I just need to see one thing first and if I can handle that then I'll be certain."

The love in his eyes made my knees go weak. He kissed me again, then trailed little kissed over my nose, eyes forehead and jaw before finding my lips again. I could feel how rock hard he was against me. "Anything Bella, anything you need my love. I'll make it happen."

I smiled and rubbed my nose against his chest before stepping completely away from him. "How about I make it happen? I want you to go into the bedroom and wait, okay?"

He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me, deeply, one more time before he waled down the small passage to out bedroom. I however walked out the front door and pulled out my phone. When I was far enough away that Edward couldn't hear me I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello, Alice?"

"I'm on my way, Bella. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you for this Alice."

I love you Bella, just like I love Edward. I'm so glad that I'll be able to show you both just how much."

"Alice, is what I'm doing for the best? Will it change us?"

"This is one of those things that has no right or wrong. I see happiness no matter what."

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you too."

She laughed down the phone line at me. "I know that Bella. Now get in there and keep your husband hard for me!"

She hung up and I did as I was told.

**I was going to write the whole Alice scene here but I got a last minute babysitting job for tomorrow and uni starts on Monday so I probably won't update as fast as I would like. I definitely won't update until I get at least 10 reviews, I do look at my hits page so I know there are thousands of you reading. Maybe even send in suggestions, I can't guarantee I'll do them or that if I do I won't stuff them up, but it's worth giving me the inspiration.  
**

** For anyone who is interested, I'm studying writing at uni and I want to write books for young children.**


	5. Chapter 5

_She laughed down the phone line at me. "I know that Bella. Now get in there and keep your husband hard for me!"_

_She hung up and I did as I was told._

**Chapter Five**

I re-entered our bedroom and Edward was propped up on our pillows wearing only his boxers, although at the moment they looked more like a tent. I knew I wouldn't have to do anything to keep him hard, I knew from experience that he didn't cool down easily ever since our first time making love as vampires, not just as vampire and human. It was a quirk of his anatomy that resulted in more than one blow job behind the wheel and one very memorable quicky in the laundry at Charlie's.

**Flashback**

_Renesmee was sitting on Charlie's lap in the living room. We had come over to keep Charlie company while he filled in official paperwork and had been here for longer than I had planned, but Charlie had wanted to watch the game and my little Renesmee wanted me to stay here with them so she could prove to me how much she knew about baseball. I thought briefly about Edward, I had left him the morning with a kiss on his cock. Nessie was already at the big house waiting for me and I was running a little late. Edward had been trying to hold me up some more by refusing me my goodbye kiss._

_We had been standing at the front door, his arms around my waist in a loose circle. He was giving my a wicked half smile and always holding his face just a little too far away. I'd pulled him out of the door, a human would have been shivering in the cold if they had been wearing just the flannel sleep pants that Edward had on. I'd pushed him against the door frame and slid down his body. I'd smirked up at him, finding his wide eyes to be watching me with excitement. My tongue had developed a mind of its own as it snaked out of my mouth and firmly liked the crotch of his pants. His enormous length had stood to attention immediately, pushing out the pattern of a little sausage dog that was printed all over his pants. I quickly pulled the front of the Peter Alexanders down and given him a peck on his tip._

_I'd lunged out of his reach too fast for him to catch me in his current state and as I'd run through the trees I'd called behind me, "I can tease too!"_

_Now I wondered if he had 'deflated' at all before heading off to hunt. He hadn't really needed to hunt today but I liked to give him his alone time, Edward had always been a very solitary person and I knew he needed to have silence in thoughts and in sound every once and a while. _

_I was meant to be heating up some left overs for Charlie and Nessie when I heard his entrance and smelt his thick scent, laced heavily with his desire. _

_His arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I felt him pressing against my lower back, obviously aching for release. I looked at the microwave: there were four and a half minutes left on the clock. I knew that with all the build up Edward probably wasn't aiming to last even that long. This would be hard and fast, he might not even let me cum as punishment for my teasing. I loved it when he went all primal on me. _

_We shared no words. He pulled me backwards by my waist and hair into the laundry and shoved my face down onto the washing machine lid. He was taking control and I liked it. I felt him pull off my jeans, just carefully enough that they didn't rip at the seams. The next thing I knew he grabbed my thighs and raised my legs so that my body was totally horizontal. He'd never taken me like this before and it thrilled me to know that we could be caught so easily, though I did become hyper aware of the fact that our daughter would be the one most likely to hear us and investigate. I knew that no sound would be allowed to pass our lips and the challenge only heightened my growing arousal. I don't know where the jeans he was wearing went, he was totally nude and very hard.  
_

_I was dripping wet when Edward finally thrust into me. The friction was so sweet that it took all I had not to moan and cry out right then, I was on the edge with just one penetration and Edward knew it. His thrusts were as violent as he could make them without crushing the washing machine or sending it through the wall. He would pull almost completely out of me before slamming back in, stopping just before his thighs could slap against me, it might have been hard to explain to Charlie why it sounded like a rock slide was occurring in his laundry. I wanted so badly for him to pound me properly. As it was the way he was just grazing my internal walls was the most erotic torture. _

_He moved his hands from my thighs, one went under my throbbing mound, still holding me up as a fingertip played inside of me, teasing my clit, the other hand rested on the back of my neck. I still held my legs up, every muscle in my body was tight and I was fighting off my orgasm, I wanted to draw it out because I knew that Edward would never let himself cum before me unless this was a real punishment, I liked to know where I stood and it would be hard to find out if I exploded before we'd even started._

_Edward could feel my tightening and knew to send me a signal. I knew that he wanted me to cum when his hand moved from my neck to pinch my ass cheek before he raise my body slightly so that he could pump my breast with his fist. It was the most divine mixture of pain and pleasure. Everything was so rough, The hands that could so gently stroke my face were now on the verge of being violent. I couldn't hold back any more, my eyes rolled back and I flung my head backwards as far as it would go, my body trembled and squeezed around his cock and I opened my mouth to let out a silent scream._

_  
Somewhere in the back of my head my internal countdown told me we had one minute and thirty seconds left before the timer went off. Blissful pleasure was coursing through my body and as I rode it out I tried my hardest to rock my hips up and down to draw out the feeling. My movement was too much for Edward, his hands clenched and it registered somewhere in my mind that with this force he could have crushed diamonds. He came hard inside of me, the force behind his venom would be strong enough to dent metal. He crushed his face into my back, shuddering and loosening his grip. Neither one of us could move, the washing machine was bearing all of our weight. I felt a slow dripping down my legs and realised that it was our combined venoms overflowing from my too full pussy._

_Edward must have noticed because he slowly pulled out of me and with lightning speed knelt down and licked up both of my legs. He roughly turned me and shoved his tongue in my mouth. This was not a kiss, he was giving me a taste of our union. I closed my eyes and leant forward to initiate more intimate contact, but he pulled away. I let my eyes open and they found only an empty laundry. He had left._

_'Ding!'_

_I could still taste us in my mouth._

**End Flashback**

He grinned up at me from the bed.

"How about we get you out of those clothes love?"

"Oh, no. I'm running this show remember? Now I want you to lie back and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to." I loved being so firm with him, I could see his cock twitch in anticipation and decided that something had to be done about those boxers.

"Edward, don't move. If you break the rules this will stop."

He silently nodded.

I leant over him on the bed and swiftly ripped open the front of his yellow boxer shorts, freeing his member and making him squirm.

"Mmmmmm. Edward, tell me the truth, did I do this to you or was it Carlisle? Which one of us made you so hard."

His brow furrowed, he hadn't expected me to say something like this with such ease after my doubts last night. Truthfully I wouldn't have said it at all if it hadn't been for the fact I could just hear the breeze that Alice was creating by swinging through the trees and I didn't want him to notice her presence for as long as possible. I stretched my shield outwards so that Edward would not see into her mind either.

"You, Bella. Every time I have ever been hard it has been for you. Your pleasure gives me pleasure."

"Well my darling, " Alice silently entered the cottage, Edward was too overcome with his desire to register the new scent. He wasn't scanning for new scents at home anyway and the place already smelt like all of our family. "Soon I may have nothing to do with your hard ons. If all goes well this morning you could be boning Esme while I take Renesmee to see a movie. And you know what sweetheart? That makes me _so hot_." I whispered the last part and Edward threw back his head in a moan.

The tip of his cock was listening with pre-cum and he hadn't even been touched yet.

Alice slipped quietly into the room. I asked Edward, "Would you like some help with that little problem of yours?"

"Mmmm-uhhhh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Alice was wearing a light summer dress and I suspected nothing underneath. She did not bother to remove it yet, we didn't want the rustle of linen to attract Edward's attention. She directed a wicked smile at me, which I returned as I gestured for her to go to Edward.

She crawled onto the bed from the side and Edward made a move to angle himself in her direction, thinking she was me, but then he must have remembered the ground rules and stopped. Alice looked at his engorged penis for a second as if to size it up before opening her mouth up wide and sliding on to him. She took his sack in her had and gently squeezed. The noises that were coming from Edward were incredible. He was so worked up that the moans and panting never stopped.

Alice removed her mouth for a second and look at me.

"Edward you may move again and you may open your eyes." Less than a split second after the words left my mouth Alice was throwing herself back into her task in earnest. I imagined how her tongue must be working him, knowing how sensitive he could be.

Edward slowly slid his eyes open to take in his sister sucking on his cock and me, his wife, stand at the base of the bed with rock hard nipples and a guilty smile. He instantly stiffened. Alice took her cue from him and pulled back to sit on her ankles. I could tell that she was aroused and eager to get the real show on the road.

My mind was flying high, I didn't have any voice inside my head as I had watched her take him in her mouth, telling me that this was wrong. All I could see was the love and her eagerness to please. I knew I was in, all in.

I was brought back to reality as Edward swiftly sat up on the bed.

"Bella!"

"Edward love, I needed to see this, to know that I wouldn't get jealous and I didn't. My answer is yes, I want to do this. It's up to you now. The only thing that stands in our way is knowing that you can go through with this, because despite what you may know from your family's minds and what you've fantasied about, the reality may be different." I walked next to the bed and sat down next to his head, lightly pressing a kiss to his lips. He still looked a little stunned but he had kept his wood through this and that was always a good sign. "Let Alice help us now. This isn't a test anymore, it's the real thing. I want this and right now I want to see you cum in your sister's mouth. Will you do that for me?"

Edward pulled my face back to his and kissed me deeply. He kept eye contact with me as he said, "Thank you for being here for us Alice. Are you sure you want to do this? I can't read you thoughts through Bella's shield."

"Your always such a gentleman Edward. It's my honour to be doing this for you the first time. Esme will be jealous."

He chuckled lightly before bringing his lips to my ear. "Will you cum in my mouth?"

_Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes!_

I drew back from him and literally ripped the clothes from my body, I heard a growl from Alice behind me. I crawled up the bed and told him, "Slide down the bed for me Edward, I need to sit on your face." He complied straight away and I straddled him so that I was facing Alice at the bottom of the bed and my pussy was hovering over his sweet mouth. I smiled at Alice and she moved her hand to slowly stroke Edward. She ran her hands up and down his length, barely touching him before she leant over and licked his tip. He let out the most erotic groan I have ever heard and arched his back.

Alice leaned forward and inched her mouth over him in the most tortuously slow motion, both for Edward and for me as I felt his gasps and pants beneath me. I wanted to stop the torture, for me at least, that was the only thought in my head when I stopped myself from hovering and sat fully on Edwards face. I heard what I thought was a muffled laugh coming from Alice, it was hard to tell with Edward thrusting down her throat with my change in position. My body was reveling incredible feeling of freedom and I felt hypersensitive to the was Edward licked inside my lower lips and the way his nose was currently pressing into the skin between my pussy and anus.

I started to rock on top of him, I started to say things that I would never have said before.

"Mmmm. Oh yeah. You like that don't you Edward. You like it when your sister sucks you off. If you don't make me cum I'll ask her to have a go. I want to ride your face so hard. Ohh mmmmm."

His tongue wrapped around my clit and it was like an electric shock pulsing through my little bundle of nerves. My eyes were closed and my movements instinctual. I clawed at Edward's chest and my head swayed from side to side, backwards and forwards in time with my rocking and the slow throbbing, tightening feeling that was rapidly growing in the pit of my stomach. I felt Edward's movements change and opened my eyes. He was thrusting harshly into Alice's mouth, her cheeks were hollow as she sucked as hard as she could. She started rocking her head faster and I saw Edward's muscles visible tense up before he exploded in her mouth. His deep moan vibrated thought me and he thrust his tongue against my clit again, his hands on my hips to push me down and rock me harder, his nose now within my folds making me thank God for a husband who did not need to breathe.

"Ohhhh ohhh ahhhh my.... _EDWARD_! _Oh yes! Mmmmmm oh fuck yes!_" My orgasm was so intense, I was shaking and moaning as I rocked and rode it out. When the waves finally subsided I somewhat toppled off Edward's face to lie next to him on the bed. I felt so emotionally spent. I leant over to kiss him sweetly, tasting my own venomous juies on his face. I knew he would clean up quickly and sure enough as soon as I was lying back contently he raised himseld from the bed and went to the bathroom. I heard the water in the basin running and heard Alice's sigh from the end of the bed. I'd forgotten she was even there. I instantly felt bad, both Edward and I ahd found release and poor Alice must have only grown more frustrated.

She crawled up the bed and wrapper her delicate arms around me. "None of that look Bella. I'm perfectly happy with helping you two come out of your shell and don't worry about me, I'm going home to my super sexy husband. The moment he senses what I'm feeling I have an inkling that he'll free up the rest of the morning for me."

I laughed at her playfulness, "Well I know better that to bet against you Alice."

**My longest chapter ever, sorry I didn't proof read before posting. Forgive any mistakes. I know it took ages but uni is a bitch. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!!! This chapter would have taken another week if it weren't for all you encouragement.**

**And for all of you who thought it wa funny that I want to write kids books, I'll have you know I am babysitter extraordinaire and all my dirty writing happens very late at night in the privacy of my own room. I'm not a perv 24/7.**

**Review. please? Tell me what you want in the next few chapters.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, it's not proof read and really short!  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

I rested back against the pillows on the bed and waited for Edward to emerge from the bathroom. I was now a little bit nervous about his reaction to the stunt I'd just pulled. Would he be mad t me? Or relieved that I had made the decision he was so obviously hoping for? If I'd still had a pulse it would have been racing.

He didn't take long. He emerged from the bathroom with the hair around his face slightly darker with water. I sat up straight wishing I was not so naked, but if I covered myself now he might think I was embarrassed rather than nervous. I met his eyes as he stood just outside of the bathroom door looking at me, "Are you mad at me?"

His eyes widened and he moved to my side so fast that feathers escaped the seams of the pillow he sat on. The image reminded me of our first time making love and I smiled at the thought. I was swept up in Edward's for a kiss that made me forget the world, we were the only two people in the universe, our tongues stroking and dancing with each other and our wandering hands caressing to show our love.

Edward pulled back slowly and I pouted at him, making him chuckle. "My beautiful Bella, you have made me the happiest man in existence. No, I am not mad at you." And he kissed me again. Somehow we ended up under the covers so that when we broke apart again we were wrapped in a secure little cocoon of sheets and a quilt. I leant my face towards Edward's and rubbed the tip of my nose against his and then up and gently over his closed eyes. he made his little sexy sighing noises and I peppered his face with tiny kisses.

With out opening his eyes he said, "It's too bad that we have to get up today but I don't think that Alice would appreciate us spoiling her fun by sending Nessie over to the big house. "

"Well, we _could_ always have Esme look after her."

He opened his eyes then, "Bella, sweetheart. It's more than likely that mum is going to be _part_ of that fun."

Silly me.

"So we wait? For Nessie to be with Jake or dad again? Or are we going to take turns minding her? How often will we be um...swinging?"

He snorted at the term I had chosen, after all we were going way beyond just swapping partners. "Bella, my love, let's just see how things work out. If Renesmee is out for the night we will definitely be able to have some fun, together or separately- depending on what is 'on the menu' for that night. Otherwise I have no problem with you having a night to bond with the rest of the family while I mind Renesmee."

"Me too. I mean, I have no problem with you having a night in the big house while I mind her."

"Thank you love. I also think that we should have limits on how often we 'play'," I liked his term better, "because I believe that too much of a good thing is possible. I know that for the rest of the family a little something will be going on almost every night, but there is no real plan for it, they just know what each other like and play when the mood takes them. Couple time is important though. I think that two nights a week is a good balance for us. Of course there may be times when we want more or less and we should discuss those feelings with each other no matter what, okay?"

"Sounds perfect, I'm so glad that you think of things like. Balance will be good for us, make us stronger instead of tearing us apart. I like it. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He was wearing his serious face, the perfect contours of his face were shaped with concentration and concern. He looked like a statue, a naked and beautiful statue.

"You said they know what each other like, would you tell me about that? And tell me how this all began?"

"Of course Bella. First thing first, I think. The beginning. You see, we were what most people would view as _normal_ in our opinions of sex and acceptable behavior . Then one day there was Emmett."

"Emmett?" I pictured my brother in my head. I'd always thought he was a fairly _'normal_' guy before his change, not a virgin by far but I didn't see human Emmett as a sex obsessed maniac who would try to change his new family to be like him.

"Yes. You see, when Rosalie had Carlisle change Emmett for her they were a perfect match and hit it off right away, they were the poster children for good-clean-courtship. As they became even closer, to the point that marriage was the logical next step things became complicated. Rosalie was haunted by her past so much so that anything more than a gentle kiss from Emmett would make her withdraw within herself. Her thoughts were such torture on her, if I had not seen them myself I would never believe that a person could relive a such horror in such clarity. Needless to say, sex was out of the question.

Emmett was willing to wait, give her all the time she needed; the problem was that time would not change a thing and Rosalie knew this. She and Emmett married, they were more emotionally close than ever but physically they acted like near strangers. I watched for weeks and months as she rolled the idea over in her head. We all knew that Carlisle and Esme thrived in the bedroom; Rosalie wanted to ask for their help, she'd never felt as calm with anyone but Esme, who shared a traumatic past and she knew tat if Esme had overcome it to the point that she was at with Carlisle then he was to be trusted with her fragile self as well. Even more than she could trust Emmett at that time.

Like I said, I heard her thoughts and I never dreamed she would go through with it. I think she knew I was judging her in all of my ignorance. She waited until I went away for a long hunting trip, by the time I came back, it had begun. They didn't dive right in so to speak. Carlisle acted as a sort of coach at first, telling Emmett what to do, calming Rose and giving the very rare practical demonstration. When they moved into heavier stuff it became obvious that they all were rather excited by the 'practical' interventions and things just natuarally progressed from there. I didn't like it but I respected Carlisle too much to truly object, so I kept to myself. Lots of study."

He gave me a crooked grin.

"Then of course there was the arrival of Alice and Jasper. The general consensus between mum and dad, and Rose and Em was to stop their extra marital activities at once. Poor Jasper just assumed that it was the vegetarian lifestyle making everyone horny. It lasted almost a year before one of their fantasies made its way into one of Alice's visions and well..."

He shrugged.

"And how about what they like?"

"Well I think it's fairly safe to say that they are all willing to experiment and try new things but most of the time it's like this: Jasper will want to play your emotions until you beg him for release, that happens anywhere; Rosalie can no longer step foot in Channel in New York anymore, she's waiting until this generation is dead and is still pissed at Jazz. She prefers role play herself, a lot of the time Emmett will be a part of that.

Esme is too much of a mum to be adventurous physically, she likes to watch pornography and indulge in masturbation. She's discovered that some of her power tools are very effective sex toys.

Emmet is very loving and gentle. He likes to have dates and romance, he'll provide you with the right atmosphere. Alice is a control freak in everyday life, throwing unwanted parties for example, but with sex she likes whenever, wherever and with whoever, she'll do anything. She does have a particular enjoyment for rougher play, she's the only one of the family that never says 'no' to fisting."

_Oh my. I wonder if I'd like that?_

"Then there's Carlisle. He likes the family to be together. It is very rare that he is only with one person at a time unless it's mum and even then that's during their alone time, they can put on quite a show. He has a 'thing' for multiple penetration: anus, vagina and mouth."

I looked at him from under my lashes, "Edward, What do you think you'll like?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm so sorry to all my loyal readers for not having this up sooner. I love all of you but I went on holiday to Melbourne and didn't have a computer and I'll admit I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews last chapter. So many people read or add me to fav lists but don't review.

I'll try to write faster next time (I have over due assignments and I need to procrastinate) but **reviews make me write faster!**

Juicy


	7. Teaser

Edward's eyes widened slightly at my question but his perfect composure was not shaken off. He leant his head forward and pressed his body harder into mine in out tight little bundle on the bed. His nose slid down the side of my face and he replied in a gruff whisper, "I think I'll keep on enjoying my wife and her little teasers. You know that after your little show with Carlisle you'll have me hard with just the word _daddy_." His tongue darted quickly across my jaw line and I felt like I was coming apart at the seams again. "For the love of God, my Bella, don't ever call me daddy when Renesmee is sitting on my lap."

&&&&

Chapter 7

I laughed with him but I did find the mental image he'd created horrifying.

"Speaking of which, Edward, we need to make sure Jake won't bring Renesme home ro find a house full of vampires in a compromising position. How about we offer to take them to a movie in town or something? I know Nessie wanted to see some girly Disney flick with me and you boys could tag along. Jake will make fun of it in his thoughts, you'll laugh, Renesme will bite you and we'll all bond."

Edward snorted at the mental image that I'd created, God he looked so good I just wanted to pull him back under the covers with me. He had to know what he did to me when those little creases appeared around his perfect topaz eyes. I was probably a fool to agree to share him, but somehow Emmett's muscular back and Alice's petite hips made it into my mind as well to remind me of what gaining in the arrangement. And for the moment Edward was all mine.

"I think it's a wonderful idea love. We'll have to throw in the offer of a large lunch for them before Jake will agree to share her with us though, but I think we can wear the cost. It's probably what we need right now, to get a bit of 'normal' in us. And God only knows, what could be more normal than Disney?"

We packed a backpack with the essentials for any parents planning a day out with their child and were running through the forest in no time. As we approached the big house the noise didn't sound much different to me than it did on a night when Renesme was away on a 'sleepover', it was only that this time I know that the sounds were most likely coming from the same room that I felt a little strange. I'd have flushed with embarrassment if there had still been blood pumping through my veins. Edward just took my hand firmly in his, a reassuring gesture, and led me into the the garage by opening the electric roller door on the outside of the house.

Before my change I'd been looking forward to the departure of my black Mercedes but with Renesme in the picture I tended to prefer it when we were going to be speeding down highways at an illegal pace. It still made me nervous that she's outgrown her safe little booster seat and now delighted in how she could slide her little behind around on the smooth leather with every turn to make the journey more 'fun'. I know that in all likelihood a crash would have the same effect on her as a bump on the back would have to any normal child but what can I say, I'm a mother, it's my job to worry.

I tossed Edward the keys and as we pulled out of the garage I dialled Jake's number and filled him in on the plan. He thought he was being cheated out of some quality big brother time but the mention of fast, cinema food brought about an agreeable, "sure, sure" from him and I could hear Renesme's voice in the background excitedly explaining the plot of the movie to Jake before he'd even hung up the phone.

"You know maybe we are cheating him out of quality time with her. We could always ask if they want to extend their sleepover for another night?" Delicious images filled my head, I'm sure Jake would never give up an extra second with Renesme if he had a choice.

"It would be nice love, but you have to remember that a trip to town will put a strain on your thirst, I think the three of us could do with a little family hunting trip this evening, don't you?"

"I hate that I married a man who makes sense all the time." I crossed my arms like a moody five year old and he chuckled at my pout.

We sped along the highway and were at the La Push in minutes. edward parked the car by the side of the road and we waited for the big russet wolf to appear and appear he did with our beautiful little girl clinging to his back one handed like a bull rider and clutching a back pack of clothes for him in her other hand.

Jake lowered himself to the dirt and let Renesme climb off of him before taking the bag in his teeth and disappearing into the foliage by the side of the road to change back.

"Mama! Da! Jakey took me to the big cliffs last night! Uncle Billy said we had to be home by eight o'clock but Jakey took me to the cliffs and let me look at the stars until ten thirty!" My daughter spoke in exclamations as only a child can.

"Nessie, hon, You don't need to tell you parents every time we break the rules okay?" Jake emerged wearing jeans, a FooFighters tshirt and grubby green thongs on his massive feet.

"Oh yes she does!" Edward was in 'daddy mode' instantly. He scooped Renesme up into his arms and gave her a cuddle as he said to Jacob, "She's a little girl, she needs her sleep. Do you have any idea how much faster she grows than a normal child? Who knows what a lack of sleep could do to her? Anyone would think that you want her to end up with some half-human growth disorder. We are her parents and whatever you may be Jacob Black, we know what's best for her and we make those rules for a reason. If you can't stick to them you'll find yourself being supervised every second you are near my baby girl. Do I make myself clear?"

"Come on, Edward! You know that stuff about her getting sick is crap. I'd never hurt her, it's just not possible. And last nigh..."

"_Do I make myself clear?_" I was half a second away from removing Renesme from his arms, I didn't want her caught in the middle of some werewolf/vampire fist fight when Jake hung his head and nodded.

"Good."

"Da, are we really going to see "The Singing Princess Police Force"?"

"We sure are baby. And because you're such a good girl and you told me Jacob broke Uncle Billy's rules, I'm going to buy you one of those bags of the pink fairy floss that you love so much, you remember the stuff that melts in your mouth and makes your teeth sick together?"

Renesme flung her arms around him and Jake scoffed.

"Speaking of which, we need to get going if we want to make it in time."

We all climbed into the shiny black car and as soon as Renesme had fastened herself in we'd turned and were heading down the highway again at a slightly lesser speed. The ride to the movies was that of a normal family, we sang along with the radio and Renesme occasionally giggled when we made a turn and she could play 'corners'.

**Okay, next chapter will be some more normalcy before one of our couples has their first romantic experience with one of the other family members, and it will be_ romantic_. I've already chosen the other person so leave a review and tell me if it should be Bella or Edward who gets a night off of Renesme's rendidtions of "Singing Princess Police Force"?  
**


End file.
